1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of automobile safety. More specifically the present invention relates to a reminder device which is either removably or permanently connected to the ignition circuit of a motor vehicle for signaling the driver or a parent when the ignition is shut off to remind the driver or parent of the presence in the vehicle of a child or pet. The reminder device includes a device electric circuit with audio and visual signaling means and a power storage means which is charged with electric power from the vehicle alternator or battery when the vehicle ignition is turned on, and which discharges the stored power through and thereby operates one or both of audio and visual signaling means to perform its reminder function. A key inventive feature of the present device is that the power storage means is a capacitor rather than a battery, which makes the device more reliable, as well as lighter and smaller. A preferred embodiment includes a weight sensor switch placed on, inserted into or manufactured as part of a child car seat. The weight sensor switch is connected to the device circuit by removable leads which are removably attached to jacks on the child car seat, so that the stored power does not discharge through the signaling means such as to sound a buzzer until two conditions are met, namely, that the ignition is shut off and weight is detected in the child car seat, and thereupon the device activates the audio or visual signaling means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In relatively recent years, child car seats have been provided in motor vehicles to fully secure a child in the event of a vehicle collision. They have been recognized as necessary because conventional seat belts and shoulder straps are sized and positioned to secure adults, and so are not suited to young children and infants. Child car seats have been designed to be secured to the back seat of a vehicle, and therefore are out of the line of vision of the vehicle driver. A problem with child car seats, as a result, has been that the driver may forget that a child is in the seat and may leave the child in the seat when exiting and locking the vehicle. Particularly in geographical regions and during seasons known for high temperatures, the child can and often does die in the vehicle before his or her presence in the vehicle is remembered or discovered. There are more and more accounts of this tragedy in daily news reports. Devices have been developed to alert a driver of the presence of a child in the vehicle before he or she exits and locks the doors, but such devices generally have proven to be unreliable, expensive, bulky, difficult to install, and not readily transferrable to another vehicle, in the event that the driver or parent changes vehicles.
Thus, even though many well intended inventions have been developed to solve this problem, they have not solved it because of the complexity of installation and high cost. Many vehicle owners lack the skill or desire to undertake installation of the devices. The reason for this is that many such installations require alterations to vehicle internal wiring or technology. In addition to the high cost of making changes, many people are reluctant to install the devices because they believe they will adversely affect the operation of the vehicle and its warranty. Reliance on device or system batteries can also make them subject to low battery charge or to batteries that simply are no longer viable, and thus to unexpected failure.
After a careful study of this situation, this inventor has found out that many parents and caregivers are not willing to be connecting and disconnecting cables or equipment extending from a child car seat. This inventor has also found out that many parents prefer to carry their child seat together with the child when they take the child from their home to the vehicle and also when they go shopping or doing other errands. It is obvious that, for the parents, there is little interest in having to connect and disconnect cables or equipment from the child seat each time. Even though the present invention provides a car seat child detection switch, this inventor understands that many parents would prefer a portable reminder unit. After studying thoroughly this situation and most of the prior art this inventor came to the conclusion that a new portable design had to be developed for reminding parents constantly that they should look to the back seat of the vehicle before they leave the vehicle and lock the door. The reminding tone and visual signal should be different from most others tone signals or visual signals that come with the vehicle, so that people can relate this alerts to a child in the car.
What is needed is a reminder device which overcomes the above identified shortcomings to be truly practical. In order for such a new invention to be well accepted by the parents or caregivers of a child, the present inventor understands that such a device should comply with most of the following criteria or specifications:
1. That no installation or technical expertise is required, so that it is easy for a layperson to plug it in to become operational.
2. That the device can perform the function of reminding a vehicle driver or passenger, such as before the vehicle doors are locked, that a child is definitely inside the vehicle.
3. That the device be portable, small in size and have the advantage and capability of being unplugged from the vehicle and plugged into another vehicle.
4. That the device be inexpensive, that is, of the lowest possible cost without sacrificing the quality of the components used.
5. That the device can function constantly as an audible and visual reminder every time the vehicle ignition switch is turned on and off.
6. That there is an easy way to verify that the device is functioning properly.
7. That no batteries be required to operate the device, to give peace of mind to the parents of a child who might from time to time be riding in the vehicle, because in a child protection device will not fail because batteries have not been timely replaced.
8. That the device be reliable, since the device performs the immensely important function of protecting a child's life. In order for a system to be most reliable, it has to perform its required functions under stated conditions for a specified period of time.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a reminder device for a motor vehicle which alerts a driver or parent with an audio and visual signal when the vehicle ignition is shut off to remind the driver that a child (pet) may be inside the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which stores electric power from the vehicle electrical system each time it is used without a battery, so that the device will never fail to operate because of a low battery, and so that the absence of a battery and the small size of the capacitor (optionally such as one rated at 6 volts DC) provided to store power makes the device light weight and compact.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which is simple and reliable in design and is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device is readily portable.
It is another object of the present invention to provide one embodiment of such a reminder device which requires no installation and therefore does not alter the internal wiring or technology of the vehicle but rather manually plugs into any of the accessory receptacles.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which can detect the presence of a child in the car seat when the ignition switch is turned off, without then requiring the vehicle battery or external batteries to become energized.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device in which no voltage or high current flows under the child car seat while the vehicle is in operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which can energize a radio frequency transmitter (wireless transmitter) for the purpose of activating a remote receiver.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which can be unplugged from one vehicle and plug into another vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which can provide the options of using the invention for reminding purposes, (look before you lock the door) or for reminding that a child is definitely inside the vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which, in order to verify its operation can be done (while the ignition switch is turned on) by simply unplugging the unit from the receptacle or socket into which it is plugged and holding it in the person hand, so that the device produces an audio and visual signal in the same way it does when the vehicle ignition is turned off.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a reminder device which can be purchase across the counter.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an alternative embodiment of such a device which can be incorporated into a vehicle during vehicle manufacture, so that it does not occupy an accessory receptacle.
The present invention is of novel construction and meets the above requirements and more.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the presently preferred embodiment which is illustrated schematically in the accompanying drawings.